


Bad Start

by FaustGirl



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

La infección azotó Savannah como un si de un maremoto se tratase y la gente fue cayendo poco a poco por todo el país.  
Mi hermana y yo descubrimos que éramos inmunes al virus pocos días después y nos quedamos completamente solas sin saber si nuestra familia estaba bien.  
Intentamos salir de la ciudad unas cuantas veces pero todos nuestros intentos fracasaban.  
-Malditos zombis...-susurró Samantha antes de asomar la cabeza por uno de los laterales del cubo de basura tras el que nos estábamos escondiendo.  
-No te quejes tanto, después de todo podrías ser uno de ellos y tendría que haberte matado-cargué la glock 17 y le quité el seguro.  
-Ya lo sé, pero me sigue jodiendo no poder irme de aquí-volvió a esconderse y le pasé otra pistola con el seguro puesto.  
Guardamos silencio intentando escuchar donde podrían estar aquellos malditos seres ya que, para ser muy sinceros, no eran precisamente silenciosos.  
-Tenemos que subir a la azotea de ese edificio-Samantha señaló la escalera que había al final del callejón.  
Observé la fachada con detenimiento mientras pensaba en las probabilidades que teníamos de llegar o de poder subir siquiera.  
-Cuando yo te diga salimos corriendo...-le apreté la mano para intentar tranquilizarla pero también de alguna forma tranquilizarme a mi misma y convencerme  
de que todo iba a salir bien y ninguna tendría que acabar matando a la otra.  
Dejámos pasar unos minutos, nos levantamos lo suficiente como para seguir tapadas por el contenedor y salimos corriendo.  
Algunos de los zombis que estaban an la entrada y salida del callejón nos vieron e intentaron cogernos.  
-¡Corre!-le grité justo antes de disparar a uno de esos engendros en la sien y continuar corriendo.  
Conseguimos subir al primer balcón y soltamos la escalera para que no pudiesen alcanzarnos.  
Matámos algunos más y subimos a la azotea del edificio prestando mucha atención ante la posibilidad de que hubiese más de esas cosas.  
-Quiero volver a casa-Samantha me miró aterrada y me abrazó.  
-Yo también cielo, yo también-la pegué contra mi lo más fuerte que pude intentando tranquilizarla.  
Estuvimos así un rato y nos separamos.  
-¿Mejor?-le pregunté sonriente.  
Ella se secó las lágrimas y asintió.  
-Ya verás como al final salimos de aquí, te lo prometo-me levanté y saqué de la bolsa el rifle de francotirador que había conseguido sacar de una armería que  
nos encontramos unos días antes.  
Observamos la caótica y destruída Savannah que al atardecer en una situación normal habría sido una vista maravillosa.  
Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse sacamos algunas varillas fluorescentes que también habíamos encontrado en la armería y cenamos con lo poco que   
nos quedaba.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres más?-me preguntó Sammy.  
-Cómetelo tú, no tengo hambre-mentí para hacerla sentir algo mejor pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que hacía era preocuparla más.  
No dormimos mucho aquella noche debido a la tensión y los nervios ante un posible ataque.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí los ojos cuando el sol ya había salido y bostecé.  
-Buenos días Chloe.  
-Buenos días.  
Desayunamos algo y comprobé la calle por si había más zombis.  
-Está todo demasiado vacío, es muy raro-me acerqué al rifle francotirador y revisé por la mirilla todas las calles que podían verse desde ahí.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.  
-Siempre suele haber más por esta zona-coloqué el dedo en el gatillo cuando vi moverse algo dos calles más abajo y me preparé para disparar.  
Smantha había sacado los prismáticos y estaba mirando en la misma dirección que yo cuando de repente aparecieron cuatro figuras y disparé.  
-¡Chloe!-me empujó a un lado provocando que fallase el tiro y diese contra una señal.  
-¿Pero qué coño te pasa?-le pregunté hecha una furia.  
-¡Son personas!-gritó.  
-No pienso fiarme de nadie-cogí los prismáticos y miré en la dirección en la que estaban aquellas cuatro figuras.  
Eran tres hombres y una mujer.  
Uno de ellos llevaba un traje blanco.  
Los otros una gorra azul y una polo o camisa amarilla y morada.  
Y la chica llevaba una camiseta rosa.  
Se estaban acercando hasta donde estábamos nosotras y nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos.  
-Si hay alguien ahí que se asome por favor-pidió la mujer.  
Samantha iba a levantarse pero la detuve.  
-¿Estás loca?-susurré.  
-No parece que nos quieran hacer daño.  
-Eso es lo que dicen todos-cerré los ojos y suspiré.  
Me senté y miré el rifle.  
-Apúntales con el, yo hablaré-preparé la glock y me levanté.  
A primera vista no parecían peligrosos pero en cuanto el del traje blanco me apuntó con una de sus armas cambié de idea.  
-¿Tú eres la perra que casi me mata?-me preguntó.  
-La misma y si no te importa me gustaría que bajases el arma, de lo contrario aquí mi compañera te meterá una bala entre ceja y ceja sin que puedas reaccionar-sonreí.  
La mujer de la camiseta rosa le miró y le obligó a bajarla mentras Samantha les saludaba desde el tejado.  
Él lo hizo pero a regañadientes y se le notaba en la cara que quería pegarme cuatro tiros.  
Miré a Sammy.  
-Voy a bajar pero mantente alerta por si acaso, no me fio ni un pelo-guardé la pistola dentro de la bota y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al último balcón en el que descansaba en un lado la escalera que habíamos quitado para que nadie subiese.  
La mujer se acercó al blacón.  
-Hola, me llamo Rochelle y estos son Coach, Nick y Ellis-dijo señalándolos.  
Los observé detenidamente uno por uno intentándo quedarme con los nombres de cada uno.  
-Genial, ¿Por qué no le das también nuestros nombres de pila y apellidos?-le preguntó el hombre del traje blanco, Nick.  
-Callate, estoy intentando llevar esto lo mejor posible.  
Volvió a mirar hacia arriba esperando alguna respuesta.  
-Yo soy Chloe y la que está ahí arriba es mi hermana Samantha-me crucé de brazos.  
-¿Cómo es que no habéis subido al helicóptero?-me preguntó.  
-Nos perdimos y no pudimos llegar-respondí algo cabreada.  
Nick comenzó a reirse en bajito.  
-Yo que tu no me reiría tanto, estáis en la misma situación que nosotras-le miré lo más seria que pude y él paró.  
-¿Estáis vosotras solas?-me preguntó el hombre que Rochelle había dicho que era Coach.  
-Hace unos días estábamos con más gente, pero todos se infectaron menos nosotras.  
-¿Sois inmunes?-preguntó Ellis, el chico de la gorra azul.  
-Parece ser que si y por lo que veo vosotros también.  
Rochelle asintió.  
-Queremos ir a Nueva Orleáns, dicen que allí hay un helicóptero que llevará a los supervivientes a una vase militar que está en mitad del mar, a salvo de los zombis-dijo ella.  
-Nosotras queremos ir allí pero llevamos un tiempo aquí atascadas-resoplé.  
-¿Y por qué no venís con nosotros?-preguntó Ellis mientras miraba a Rochelle.  
Los cuatro miraron a Ellis.  
-¿Nos das un momento?-preguntó Coach.  
-Por supuesto.  
Los cuatro se alejaron un poco y hablaron entre ellos hasta que un buen rato después regresaron.  
-Podéis venir con nosotros si queréis, pero no la jodáis ni hagáis que nos maten a todos-dijo Coach.  
-Oido-subí las escaleras.  
Cuando llegué a la azotea de nuevo Sammy me miraba con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó nerviosa.  
-Podemos ir con ellos así que ayúdame a recogerlo todo-sonreí.  
Guardamos las armas en una de las bolsas y bajámos al balcón del primer piso para colocar la escalera.  
-Sujeta esto-le pasé mi bolsa y agarré la escalera.  
Tardé un poco en ponerla pero al final conseguimos bajar.  
-Vosotros diréis que hacemos ahora-miré a Rochelle.  
-Tenemos que intentar llegar al centro comercial.  
Ninguno hablamos mucho durante el camino intentando pasar desapercibidos.  
-¿Y como es que acabásteis aquí tiradas? creía que solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro-nos preguntó Ellis al salir de un callejón.  
-Cuando llegamos el helicóptero se había ido y tuvimos que pasar dos días encerradas en el almacén de una tienda de ropa.  
-Creí que moriríamos-Samantha me apretó la mano.  
Volvimos a callarnos y no abrimos la boca hasta que llegamos al centro comercial.

Según avanzábamos nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos pasar ya que el camino estaba bloqueado.  
-¿Puede ponerse peor?-le pregunté a Sammy.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y buscamos posibles rutas para llegar al otro lado.  
Caminamos por una calle hasta que encontramos una tienda de armas.  
-Alguien debe de querernos mucho-dije entre risas sujetando un subfusil.  
Nos reabastecimos de munición y reemplazamos algunas armas.  
-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ellis acercándose a un comunicador que había en la pared y del que sin previo aviso surgió una voz masculina.  
-Necesitamos llegar al centro comercial, pero esta cortado, ¿Podría decirnos si hay otra forma de llegar?-le pregunté.  
-No, pero si me hacéis un favor os despejare el camino-respondió.  
-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Coach.  
Aquel hombre nos lo explicó e intentamos ponernos de acuerdo.  
-Es la mejor opción que tenemos hasta ahora...-salimos de la tienda y pusímos en marcha el plan.  
Coach, Ellis y Samantha se quedarían atrás para matar a los posibles infectados que apareciesen por ahí.  
Rochelle, Nick y yo iríamos a por los refrescos.  
-Tened cuidado y que no os cojan-se colocaron en el sitio más alto que pudieron encontrar y nosotros nos acercamos con mucha cautela.  
Abrímos la puerta pero comenzó a sonar la alarma.  
-¿Qué coño has tocado ahora?-me preguntó Nick casi gritando mientras los infectados se acercaban.  
-¡Ha saltado sola, lo juro!-entramos dentro y bloqueamos la puerta para intentar frenar su avance.  
-Chloe ve a por los refrescos, nostros nos quedamos aquí por si entran-Rochelle me dio un ligero empujón y fui a buscarlos.  
Miré por todas partes hasta que una serie de disparos hicieron que me diese más prisa, y al girar tras la última estantería los vi al fondo, en una de las baldas más altas.  
Resoplé y cogí una caja para subirme en ella.  
Me costó un poco cogerlas pero en cuanto conseguí meter un dedo en la caja tiré de ellas y las sujeté con mucho cuidado.  
-¡Las tengo!-grité mientras corría hacia ellos.  
-Bien, ahora vámonos.  
Los tres salimos corriendo y conseguimos llegar sin ningún problema.  
-¡Entrégalas, nosotros te cubrimos!-gritó Ellis.  
Subí la rampa lo más rápido que pude y abrí la pequeña compuerta de metal que tenía forma de u y metí los refrescos en ella.  
Poco después, la barrera que nos impedía avanzar, voló por los aires.  
Nunca había visto nada semejante y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho.  
Salímos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos y continuámos nuestro camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí los ojos cuando el sol ya había salido y bostecé.  
-Buenos días Chloe.  
-Buenos días.  
Desayunamos algo y comprobé la calle por si había más zombis.  
-Está todo demasiado vacío, es muy raro-me acerqué al rifle francotirador y revisé por la mirilla todas las calles que podían verse desde ahí.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.  
-Siempre suele haber más por esta zona-coloqué el dedo en el gatillo cuando vi moverse algo dos calles más abajo y me preparé para disparar.  
Smantha había sacado los prismáticos y estaba mirando en la misma dirección que yo cuando de repente aparecieron cuatro figuras y disparé.  
-¡Chloe!-me empujó a un lado provocando que fallase el tiro y diese contra una señal.  
-¿Pero qué coño te pasa?-le pregunté hecha una furia.  
-¡Son personas!-gritó.  
-No pienso fiarme de nadie-cogí los prismáticos y miré en la dirección en la que estaban aquellas cuatro figuras.  
Eran tres hombres y una mujer.  
Uno de ellos llevaba un traje blanco.  
Los otros una gorra azul y una polo o camisa amarilla y morada.  
Y la chica llevaba una camiseta rosa.  
Se estaban acercando hasta donde estábamos nosotras y nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos.  
-Si hay alguien ahí que se asome por favor-pidió la mujer.  
Samantha iba a levantarse pero la detuve.  
-¿Estás loca?-susurré.  
-No parece que nos quieran hacer daño.  
-Eso es lo que dicen todos-cerré los ojos y suspiré.  
Me senté y miré el rifle.  
-Apúntales con el, yo hablaré-preparé la glock y me levanté.  
A primera vista no parecían peligrosos pero en cuanto el del traje blanco me apuntó con una de sus armas cambié de idea.  
-¿Tú eres la perra que casi me mata?-me preguntó.  
-La misma y si no te importa me gustaría que bajases el arma, de lo contrario aquí mi compañera te meterá una bala entre ceja y ceja sin que puedas  
reaccionar-sonreí.  
La mujer de la camiseta rosa le miró y le obligó a bajarla mentras Samantha les saludaba desde el tejado.  
Él lo hizo pero a regañadientes y se le notaba en la cara que quería pegarme cuatro tiros.  
Miré a Sammy.  
-Voy a bajar pero mantente alerta por si acaso, no me fio ni un pelo-guardé la pistola dentro de la bota y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al último balcón en el  
que descansaba en un lado la escalera que habíamos quitado para que nadie subiese.  
La mujer se acercó al blacón.  
-Hola, me llamo Rochelle y estos son Coach, Nick y Ellis-dijo señalándolos.  
Los observé detenidamente uno por uno intentándo quedarme con los nombres de cada uno.  
-Genial, ¿Por qué no le das también nuestros nombres de pila y apellidos?-le preguntó el hombre del traje blanco, Nick.  
-Callate, estoy intentando llevar esto lo mejor posible.  
Volvió a mirar hacia arriba esperando alguna respuesta.  
-Yo soy Chloe y la que está ahí arriba es mi hermana Samantha-me crucé de brazos.  
-¿Cómo es que no habéis subido al helicóptero?-me preguntó.  
-Nos perdimos y no pudimos llegar-respondí algo cabreada.  
Nick comenzó a reirse en bajito.  
-Yo que tu no me reiría tanto, estáis en la misma situación que nosotras-le miré lo más seria que pude y él paró.  
-¿Estáis vosotras solas?-me preguntó el hombre que Rochelle había dicho que era Coach.  
-Hace unos días estábamos con más gente, pero todos se infectaron menos nosotras.  
-¿Sois inmunes?-preguntó Ellis, el chico de la gorra azul.  
-Parece ser que si y por lo que veo vosotros también.  
Rochelle asintió.  
-Queremos ir a Nueva Orleáns, dicen que allí hay un helicóptero que llevará a los supervivientes a una vase militar que está en mitad del mar, a salvo de los  
zombis-dijo ella.  
-Nosotras queremos ir allí pero llevamos un tiempo aquí atascadas-resoplé.  
-¿Y por qué no venís con nosotros?-preguntó Ellis mientras miraba a Rochelle.  
Los cuatro miraron a Ellis.  
-¿Nos das un momento?-preguntó Coach.  
-Por supuesto.  
Los cuatro se alejaron un poco y hablaron entre ellos hasta que un buen rato después regresaron.  
-Podéis venir con nosotros si queréis, pero no la jodáis ni hagáis que nos maten a todos-dijo Coach.  
-Oido-subí las escaleras.  
Cuando llegué a la azotea de nuevo Sammy me miraba con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó nerviosa.  
-Podemos ir con ellos así que ayúdame a recogerlo todo-sonreí.  
Guardamos las armas en una de las bolsas y bajámos al balcón del primer piso para colocar la escalera.  
-Sujeta esto-le pasé mi bolsa y agarré la escalera.  
Tardé un poco en ponerla pero al final conseguimos bajar.  
-Vosotros diréis que hacemos ahora-miré a Rochelle.  
-Tenemos que intentar llegar al centro comercial.  
Ninguno hablamos mucho durante el camino intentando pasar desapercibidos.  
-¿Y como es que acabásteis aquí tiradas? creía que solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro-nos preguntó Ellis al salir de un callejón.  
-Cuando llegamos el helicóptero se había ido y tuvimos que pasar dos días encerradas en el almacén de una tienda de ropa.  
-Creí que moriríamos-Samantha me apretó la mano.  
Volvimos a callarnos y no abrimos la boca hasta que llegamos al centro comercial.

Según avanzábamos nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos pasar ya que el camino estaba bloqueado.  
-¿Puede ponerse peor?-le pregunté a Sammy.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y buscamos posibles rutas para llegar al otro lado.  
Caminamos por una calle hasta que encontramos una tienda de armas.  
-Alguien debe de querernos mucho-dije entre risas sujetando un subfusil.  
Nos reabastecimos de munición y reemplazamos algunas armas.  
-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ellis acercándose a un comunicador que había en la pared y del que sin previo aviso surgió una voz masculina.  
-Necesitamos llegar al centro comercial, pero esta cortado, ¿Podría decirnos si hay otra forma de llegar?-le pregunté.  
-No, pero si me hacéis un favor os despejare el camino-respondió.  
-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Coach.  
Aquel hombre nos lo explicó e intentamos ponernos de acuerdo.  
-Es la mejor opción que tenemos hasta ahora...-salimos de la tienda y pusímos en marcha el plan.  
Coach, Ellis y Samantha se quedarían atrás para matar a los posibles infectados que apareciesen por ahí.  
Rochelle, Nick y yo iríamos a por los refrescos.  
-Tened cuidado y que no os cojan-se colocaron en el sitio más alto que pudieron encontrar y nosotros nos acercamos con mucha cautela.  
Abrímos la puerta pero comenzó a sonar la alarma.  
-¿Qué coño has tocado ahora?-me preguntó Nick casi gritando mientras los infectados se acercaban.  
-¡Ha saltado sola, lo juro!-entramos dentro y bloqueamos la puerta para intentar frenar su avance.  
-Chloe ve a por los refrescos, nostros nos quedamos aquí por si entran-Rochelle me dio un ligero empujón y fui a buscarlos.  
Miré por todas partes hasta que una serie de disparos hicieron que me diese más prisa, y al girar tras la última estantería los vi al fondo, en una de las baldas más altas.  
Resoplé y cogí una caja para subirme en ella.  
Me costó un poco cogerlas pero en cuanto conseguí meter un dedo en la caja tiré de ellas y las sujeté con mucho cuidado.  
-¡Las tengo!-grité mientras corría hacia ellos.  
-Bien, ahora vámonos.  
Los tres salimos corriendo y conseguimos llegar sin ningún problema.  
-¡Entrégalas, nosotros te cubrimos!-gritó Ellis.  
Subí la rampa lo más rápido que pude y abrí la pequeña compuerta de metal que tenía forma de u y metí los refrescos en ella.  
Poco después, la barrera que nos impedía avanzar, voló por los aires.  
Nunca había visto nada semejante y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho.  
Salímos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos y continuámos nuestro camino.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Es ese?-le pregunté a Rochelle en bajito.  
Ella asintió.  
-Tenemos que entrar como sea-dijo Coach que estaba observando a los zombis que estaban allí.  
Miré un poco por encima del muro tras el que estábamos escondidos y tuve una idea.  
-Creo que tengo un plan...-comencé a rebuscar dentro de la mochila y saqué dos bombas caseras.  
-¿Estás loca? mejor ni respondas...-Nick se frotó la cara con una mano y miró a Rochelle.  
-¿Cual es el plan?-me preguntó Ellis.  
Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
Reprimí las ganas de reirme y apoyé las bombas en el suelo.  
-En principio sería crear una distracción con estas dos pequeñas y entre medias del jaleo subir por la escalera de incendios y entrar por la azotea-les señalé la escalera que se extendía por el muro.  
Decidí descartar la puerta principal por razones obvias.  
Me miraron debatiéndose entre aceptar o no el plan.  
-Suena algo loco lo sé, pero me parece un buen plan dadas las opciones que tenemos.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Coach se levantó.  
-Hagamos lo que sea ya, no quiero seguir aqui parado más tiempo.  
Los demás nos levantamos y saqué el mechero del bolsillo.  
-Cógelas mientras compruebo que funciona-le di las bombas a Sammy.  
Probé a encenderlo varias veces pero no había llama.  
-Se ha vuelto a atascar.  
Lo lancé al suelo y rebusqué entre los trastos de la mochila buscando otro, sin resultado.  
-Joder...-resoplé.  
Algo me dio un toque en el hombro y vi que Nick me estaba dando un mechero con forma de caja.  
-¿Un Zippo? adoro esta clase de mecheros-lo sostuve entre los dedos y froté el pulgar sobre el único grabado que tenia.  
Sonreí y le di las gracias, pero él se giró molesto.  
-Más te vale devolvérmelo.  
-No hacía falta que lo dijeses.  
Me levanté y le di a Samantha su bolsa y la mía.  
-Vamos, no quiero quedarme aquí para que se haga de noche-caminé a lo largo del muro con los demás detras de mi hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento del centro comercial, el cual estaba lleno de zombies.  
-Si hay tantos aquí fuera no quiero ni pensar en todos los que habrá dentro-cargué la glock y cogí una de las bombas de la mano de Sammy.  
-¿No pensarás quedarte atrás verdad?-me preguntó ella horrorizada agarrándome del brazo.  
-Lanzaré esta primero y saldremos corriendo, cuando hayamos llegado a la escalera lanzaré la otra mientras subís y después lo haré yo-le aptreté la mano para tranquilizarla.  
Todos asintieron y salimos corriendo poco a poco en parejas.  
-¡Seguid corriendo!-grité mientras encendía y lanzaba la primera bomba.  
Un gran número de los zombis que estaba allí la rodearon mientras otros corrían hacia nosotros.  
Coach y Nick comenzaron a disparar y nos salvaron de algunos que estuvieron a punto de alcanzarnos.  
Llegamos a la escalera sin problemas y cuando comprobé que todos habían subido encendí la otra bomba y la lanzé lo más lejos que pude.  
-¡Vamos Chloe!-gritó Coach desde lo alto del edificio.  
Subí algunos pledaños más y noté un tirón en el pantalón.  
-Mierda-intenté soltarme pero no podía.

-¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?-preguntó Rochelle.  
-¡Me he quedado enganchada!-grité.  
-¡Voy a bajar!-gritó Ellis.  
-¡No!-tiré más fuerte de la pernera y al final la tela se rajó y me pude soltar sin haberme causado ningúna herida.  
Subí lo más rápido que me perimitieron las piernas y a mitad de escalera solté una granada para impedir que los zombis subiesen.  
-¡Agachaos!-grité tirándome al suelo.  
Los demás hicieron lo mismo y al poco se pudo escuchar una gran estallido y el característico sonido del metal al estrellarse contra el pavimento.  
Sin saber por que comencé a reirme y abracé a mi hermana.  
-Te dije que no me pasaría nada-sonreí.  
-Me habías asustado joder-miró la pernera del pantalón y me miró la pierna.  
-No me he echo nada, tranquila...-bajó la pernera.  
-Menos mal...-suspiró aliviada y nos acercamos a la puerta que daba acceso al edificio.  
-Ha sido alucinante-Ellis me rodeó los hombros.  
-Ya habrá tiempo de celebrarlo cuando salgamos de aquí-me aparté el pelo de la cara.  
En poco tiempo llegamos hasta la zona de las tiendas y vimos que en la parte más baja había un coche nuevecito.  
-Premio-susurró sonriente Samantha.  
-Esperemos que funcione-dijo Rochelle.  
Conseguimos llegar al coche sin ser vistos y Sammy se metió dentro e intentó arrancarlo.  
-No tiene gasolina-susurró mientras se bajaba.  
Maldecí en silencio.  
-Creo que mientras bajábamos he visto algún bidón por ahí-dijo Ellis.  
-Habrá que ir a buscarlos-dijo Coach.  
-Nos separaremos en dos grupos de tres y cada uno irá por un lado a buscarlos-dije sacando la pistola.  
-Nick y Ellis irán con Samantha y Coach y yo irémos con Chloe-dijo Rochelle.  
Una vez estuvimos todos de acuerdo salimos a buscar los bidones intentando no llamar la atención de los zombies.  
Contamos cuatro bidones en total y cuando el grupo de Ellis volvía de su segundo viaje tiró una planta sin darse cuenta.  
-¡Ellis estás muerto!-gritó Nick mientras disparaba a los zombis que se les acercaban.  
Nosotros comenzamos a disparar también y de la nada apareció un Tank.  
-Dios mío-abrí los ojos como platos por que nunca había visto nada semejante.  
-¡Matádlo! yo me ocupo del coche-dijo Samantha quien estaba vaciándo el último bidón en el depósito.  
El Tank era muy fuerte y nos costó algo de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo para derribarlo.  
-Maldita cosa...-dije intentando coger algo de aire.  
Nos metímos como una bala en el coche y salímos de allí a toda velocidad.  
Íbamos algo apretados pues solo había tres sitios y éramos cuatro.  
-¿No peso mucho?-me preguntó Sammy.  
Me había tocado llevarla encima y la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, me recordaba a cuando éramos niñas.  
-Qué va.  
Según nos alejábamos de Savannah la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y me desmayé encima de ella.  
-¿Está bien?-le preguntó Rochelle.  
-A veces se desmaya de improbiso, le pasa desde que éra muy pequeña, se despertará en unas horas-respondió ella.  
-Me alegro de saber que no es nada malo.  
Iban pasando las horas y cada vez estábamos más cerca de llegar a Nueva Orleáns.


End file.
